


Soon to be Husband

by NeuroticSoulGobbler



Series: Chrysanthemums and Daffodils [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSoulGobbler/pseuds/NeuroticSoulGobbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of the concepts he couldn't fully understand, but could appreciate.</p><p>Day Two Theme: Fashion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon to be Husband

He wasn't the hippest dude on the street. In fact there wasn't a fashionable bone in his entire body. Which was why Armin called Eren over to help him decide what to wear for his grandpa's retirement party. Eren always knew what looked best on him and knew all the tips and tricks to fashion. It was safe to reason that he had become so good due to the fact that Mikasa didn't really give a damn. Secretly she still wanted to look good which is why she went to Eren every once in a while for his opinion. Which is also why Eren had a black eye after telling his step-sister that she needed to stop working out cause it was making her look like the Hulk in drag.

Nervously Armin waited with a few collared shirts spread across his bed. He wasn't as clueless nor colorblind as Mikasa, but he didn't exactly know the finer details such as how long a pant leg should be and what knot to use on a tie. It blew his mind when Eren told him there were more than one way to knot a tie. He didn't even know what cufflinks were or that suspenders could actually look classy and not nerdy.

Armin felt his pulse pick up when he heard Eren call his name out from downstairs. Trying not to squeak so much he called back letting him know he was upstairs in his room. He could hear the heavy steps creak against the floorboards. When Eren opened the door Armin had to bite his lip to keep from making an embarrassing whimpering noise. Eren Jaeger was one of the most GORGEOUS people he knew. His tan complexion and his dark brown hair not to mention to stunning emerald eyes. His body was to die for, but to see it in a suit. Armin had to take a minute to make sure he didn't die right there cause he was for sure in heaven.

  


"Please tell me that's just your dirty laundry on the bed." Eren wasted no time seeing the sad attempt of formal wear on the bed.

"It's not like I'm attending these kind of events on a daily basis." Armin blushed shaking out of his stupor. "It's honestly the best I have at the moment."

"Damn," Eren sighed picking up one of the shirts tilting his head to the side gritting his teeth painfully. "Guess I'm gonna have to be your fucking fairy godmother tonight to turn these rags into something fitting."

  


Before Armin could argue Eren jumped over the bed and made his way to Armin's closet roughly manhandling each article of clothing. The scruntiny from Eren's eyes made the blond want to cry at times. He was embarrassed and not just by anyone, by the person who meant the most to him. He knew Eren didn't mean it, but it felt like been victim to all the bullies which use to harrass him in both the physical and mental sense. Eren at some point must have noticed cause it wasn't too long until his tone changed to a more positive one. He had found some older looking jackets that better suited the older looking blouses. The way he brought more color to his outfit amazed him. He quickly instructed him to get changed before he excitedly left the room to ask Armin's mother a few questions. For what, Armin frankly had no idea.

  


Times like these made Armin resent his father. 

  


His father had decided to up and leave one night abandoning both him and his mother when he was only seven years old. His mother had said it was stress over recently losing his job, but the bruises on her small wrists told him differently. Armin's father had been a smart man, one of the brightest, with a horrible alcohol addiction. He told Armin he needed it to dumb down his thinking sometimes. He needed it to keep all the voices and doubts in his head silent. He needed it for courage and to just be in the moment. He told Armin that he was a good boy and that he was very much loved. That daddies needed to love their sons like that. That pain also meant love and that mommies could never understand like daddies and sons...

  


"Armin." Eren was hesitant in touching the blond by his shoulder. The way he whipped around told Eren he was reliving another memory. Anger burned at the bottom of his stomach and he clenched the item in his hand. How he wished he could beat the living shit out of Armin's...biological...no he could even refer to him as Armin's father in his head. "Here."

"What is it?" The tension slowly sank out of Armin's shoulders as he took the item. It was a small black belt with a silver buckle. "Where did you get this?"

"Um, well, you see," Eren blushed running his hand along the back of his neck forgetting about how angry he was before. "Well, I noticed that you and your mom had about the same size waist and, you know, belts they're kinda genderless so it wouldn't matter if you wore one of hers."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Armin clucked his tongue sighing and then shaking his head at himself. Eren smiled and laughed lightly.

"A good belt is a staple piece for any formal men's event." Eren took a step forward and he was more than delighted that Armin didn't take a step back. It meant he wasn't scared of him. Gently he took the belt from Armin's hands letting his own hands sliding a little slower than necessary against each other. He kept his eyes down until he heard Armin give a small almost silent shiver. The way Eren's eyes peeked at Armin from underneath his eyelashes were pure seduction. Armin bite his lip again standing his ground letting Eren thread the belt through the pantloops.

"I should probably buy one after the event then, shouldn't I?" Eren hummed then smiled looking down between them.

"Yeah, you probably should." Eren tightened the belt fitting the buckle through the belt hole. "And you'll probably need it smaller than this one."

  


Armin made a surprised sound looking down between them seeing he was on the smallest belt hole and it was still slightly loose on him. He must've lost some weight somewhere during the time he had been studying for finals. There was nothing more frustrating to him than a fluctuating weight. Eren gave a laugh tugging Armin forward by his belt buckle and wrapping his arms around Armin's neck. The blond helped to steady Eren a little to keep them from falling by holding him by his waist. He pressed his forehead against Eren's as he watched rather cross-eyedly at Eren's laughing face.

  


The past didn't matter anymore. 

  


Not when his future was so clearly right in front of him.

  


Mrs. Arlert shouted up to them that it was about time to go. She knew if Eren was here more than likely he was adoring her son. She trusted them not to be too physical with one each other just yet, but still she knew how sensitive Armin was. She also knew sadly enough how bad her son's fashion sense was. Thank God he didn't let pride get in the way of asking Eren for help. It wasn't like she didn't buy Armin nice staple pieces. It was more of Armin tended not to take very good care of his clothing. Fashion was one of the things Armin didn't care for unless it was on his boyfriend. The thought made her smile a bit. Never in her life had she expected her son to ever be in any sort of relationship. To see him laughing again and holding hands with someone he truly love made her heart ache just a little.

Eren was first to come down the stairs. He smiled proudly saying his hellos and then dramatically bowing and stepping aside to reveal his fairy godmother magic.

  


"Oh honey, you look absolutely dashing!" Mrs. Arlert smiled brightly putting her hands over her mouth trying to keep from crying. Having her emotional monolouge over son only intensified the love she felt for her only child. "Gosh, you'd think you were getting married to Eren already."

"I've just about save enough for the engagement ring." Armin couldn't tell if Eren was teasing him for telling the truth.

  


The attention he was receiving from the two of them was a little overwhelming. Armin hurried to the door holding it opened for the two of them as they hurried to make it on time to the celebration. During one of the speeches Eren snuck his hand on his knee underneath the table. Feeling rather bold and unashamed Armin interlocked their hand and place them on top of the table for all to see. It was a gutsy move for him, but he was rewarded with a rather cute and adorably flustered Eren. If Armin had been any braver he would have kissed him with all he had right then and there...but that would have to be saved for another time and another place hopefully in a more appropriate surrounding.

  


When they did get married he knew he could trust both of them to get every detail just right. From the wardrobe to the guests to the cake to the rings. But no matter what Eren would choose to wear, sophisticated tailored Italian or fleece market discovery, he would forever be one of the most beautiful people in the world to him.

  



End file.
